


NSFW WIP Voting

by WanderingShiren



Series: WIPs [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: A collection of WIPs I have that are lemony in nature. Feel free to vote for which you want me to work on. Also, just as a side note, most of these will involve futa.





	1. Interrogation AU (Finished)

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Lapis' interrogation was entirely based on sex.

Lapis sits in what can only be described as a cell. 

She wasn't as welcome back on Homeworld as she thought she'd be. She was taken in by a Yellow Diamond ship, before being brought to court. Then, it was ruled that she must be interrogated before she could return to service.

So, here she is, waiting for an interrogator. She shivers at the thought of them sending an Agate or a Topaz, and hopes she doesn't get hurt too much.

The door opens, revealing a Jasper as Lapis’ hopes sink. The Jasper stands aside then and reveals a Peridot.

This Peridot isn't like the Peridots of her time though. She seems to walk on Metal legs and her fingers linger a few inches from her palms(?). The Peridot was a bit taller than Lapis like this mainly due to the other's hair, which stood up in every direction, forming a triangle.

The Peridot in question dismisses the Jasper outside the door, the latter leaves as Peridot shuts the door behind them again.

Some of Peridot's fingers begin to make the shape of a diamond, causing a screen to appear. Her finger taps quickly over the screen as she looks Lapis over, assessing her.

“Miss Lazuli, could you please turn around for me? I need to see the state of your gem,” Peridot explains.

Lapis figures she'll get out of this faster if she cooperates, so she stands and turns around, showing the Peridot her back.

“Thank you,” she says after a bit, “You can sit back down now if you like.” Lapis does so, returning to face this strange interrogator as the latter begins typing once again.

“Sorry about the wait,” the Peridot says after a while, “I had to run a standard diagnostic before we began.

“I am Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. It seems we have been matched together by the system, so I look forward to working with you. If you have any questions about the process, now's the time to ask them.”

“Okay,” Lapis nods to herself, “Why are  _ you _ my interrogator?”

“Things have changed since you were last here. Now, interrogations are done differently than before.”

“What are those things on your hands and feet?” Lapis seems cautious about them. They could become weapons or devices to be used against her.

“Oh, these?” Peridot motions to the scraps of metal attached to her. “These are my limb enhancers. They help me perform tasks required for my job here on Homeworld.”

Lapis doesn't like the sound of that. If she was an interrogator, that means she definitely uses that for her interrogations.

“Though, I don't really need them for this. Mainly, they're for reporting and helping me reach places I couldn't otherwise. If it'll make you feel better, I can remove them.”

Lapis nods at that before continuing.

“All right, one more question: What did you mean when you said “matched by the system?””

“Oh, when you got here, you should've been ran through a screening. This finds if you have any dangerous materials or potential defects, but it also assesses you entirely. Then, using our system, we find a partner for you.”

“Partner?” Lapis tilts her head from that answer.

“Yes, in this case an interrogator.” Peridot begins to fiddle with hidden buttons on her “limb enhancers”, as they release from her one limb at a time.

The Peridot that steps out of them is much shorter than Lapis had anticipated. The Peridot stood at about her chest, smiling up at where Lapis sat.

“This will be easier if we move to the bed,” Peridot says, pointing to the other side of the room.

Lapis just shrugs, standing up and making her way over to the bed, then sitting down on top of it. Peridot pulls herself up beside her, pulling Lapis’ legs onto the bed so they're facing each other. Lapis blushes as Peridot stares at her.

“I'm going to begin the interrogation process now,” Peridot says casually, still not breaking eye contact with Lapis.

“All right, do your worst,” Lapis mumbles, trying not to show fear. Lapis closes her eyes as Peridot gets closer, she braces herself for a blow or a shock to come.

One of those does come, though it's not a shock in the literal sense, like Lapis thought. It was only a shock to her.

Peridot's lips met hers experimentally. It was a short peck, as the Peridot was just testing the waters.

Lapis looks up at the Peridot, confusion in her eyes.

“Wait, what's going on?” Lapis asks. This was nothing like how interrogations used to go down.

“What do you mean? This is standard procedure.”

“What? What are you going to do to me?” Lapis begins scooting back, trying to get some room to breathe. Peridot lets her be there.

“We stopped doing violence interrogations during Era 2. We found that using pleasure as a motivating factor, rather than the potential harm was much more effective.”

“Wait,” Lapis cuts her off, “That means you and I are going too…”

“Fornicate. Yes.” Peridot finishes for her, blush evident on her cheeks. Lapis isn't one to talk currently though as she's trying not to die from embarrassment herself.

“Oh,” Lapis says, biting her cheek.

“I can give you some time to think it over, if you like. We can still send you to a pain based interrogation if you prefer.” Peridot says from a safe distance away.

Lapis didn't want that. She didn't want to be interrogated at all, but this certainly was a turn of events.

“No,” she says after a bit, “No. I guess this is fine.”

“All right,” Peridot says trepidatiously. “Just let me know if you want to stop or become uncomfortable.”

Peridot is invading her proximity again. She tilts Lapis’ chin up to meet her lips in a kiss again. Peridot pulls Lapis closer, one hand gently caressing Lapis’ cheek, the other hand planted on Lapis’ lower back.

Lapis squeaks as Peridot pulls her closer. She definitely wasn't mentally prepared for something like this, though she isn't exactly upset with the outcome. Lapis decides just to let herself get smothered with Peridot's attention and affections.

Peridot’s tongue prods at the entrance to Lapis’ mouth, begging for entrance. Lapis allows Peridot to enter her mouth, as tongues collide, running along each other, tangling themselves, and just getting used to each other's taste.

Peridot tasted like citrus. A distinct lemony flavor ran over Lapis’ tastebuds whenever their tongues met.

Lapis tastes like a juicy berry. Peridot felt as though she got all the juice that exploded into your mouth after you take a bite.

They part as a trail of spit falls between them. Peridot's hands find Lapis shoulders as she rubs her nails gently along Lapis’ back. Lapis enjoys Peridot's flavor on her tongue, and finds herself wanting more.

“Stick your tongue out for me,” Peridot asks.

Lapis obeys, sticking her tongue out as far as it could for the smaller gem. Peridot wraps her mouth around Lapis’ tongue, the former’s tongue twirling around the latter's as she begins to thrust her head towards the tongue's base in a fellatio-like move.

Lapis moans as Peridot lewdly kisses her. She'd never been kissed like this before.

Peridot pulls away, causing Lapis to whine. Lapis doesn't have time to lament however as no sooner did Peridot's mouth leave hers then Peridot begins trailing kisses down her neck. Peridot gets to Lapis’ collarbone and begins to nibble and suck, leaving marks as she goes along.

Lapis doesn't realize Peridot has undone her top until she looks down at the smaller gem, currently focused on leaving hickeys.

Hands find Lapis’ breasts as they begin to probe and squeeze.


	2. Gem Heat AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic about Lapis going into a long heat. Kinda Dubcon to Consent.

Lapis sighs from where she sits on the couch. It had been a long day after a string of long days, and it was running her thin. She couldn't sleep, she was easily irritated, and she constantly felt so warm. The warmth resonates from her gem and engulfs her whole body in a blaze. Even the cool night air wasn't much of a reprieve.

Even watching Camp Pining Hearts with Peridot didn't help. The light the TV gives off bores into her head, giving her a migraine, and Paulette was particularly grating with her constant nagging.

The only thing that didn't even seem to phase her at the moment was Peridot. In fact, everything Peridot did only seemed to entrance Lapis. Peridot was like the main dancer in a routine with the spotlight constantly on her.

Lapis looks over to the energetic gem, emoting along with their favorite TV show colorfully. Lapis finds herself staring, an occurrence she's finding increasingly more and more common.

The gem beside her was small, adorably so. Her hair perfectly framed her face and Lapis couldn't imagine her without it. A green visor sat atop her cute button nose, hiding eyes of who knows what color (Lapis would guess blue with how the visor tints). A smile adorns Peridot's face as she watches, quoting line after line and laughing as the crew gets into hijinks.

Lapis’ eyes move further down.

Peridot's slender exposed neck, just begging to be marked. The low-hanging breasts against skin-tight suit, showing off copious amounts of cleavage. Her nice tummy, a little chubby, but Lapis thought it was perfect on the smaller gem. Then, even lower.

From where she sits, Lapis could nearly see Peridot's slit through her skin-tight suit. She stares, transfixed, until another searing heat emerges from her gem. It strikes through her, lighting a match inside her stomach.

Lapis audibly cries as her gem suddenly cracks, chips flying off of her blue core as she doubles over. Peridot is instantly beside her.

“Lapis!” Peridot quickly slides over, placing a hand on Lapis’ shoulder, trying to get the other gem's attention. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I-,” Lapis gasps as she feels Peridot's hand touching her shoulder. That area sears even hotter. It was so hot it started to feel… good. Like really good. “I don't know.”

Lapis looks towards Peridot, as the latter gasps.

Instead of Lapis’ standard blue eyes, their surfaces were reflective, imitating mirrors. Lapis herself seems to notice this fact as she touches her face and begins to hyperventilate.

“Oh no. Oh no no no,” Lapis hands pull at her hair, “I don't want this! I don't want to go back to being like this!” Lapis feels tears start to prick at her eyes.

“Hold on, Lapis!” Peridot consoles, quickly standing up,” I'll go get Steven! He can help!” 

Peridot turns to head for the warp, but is pulled back by a tug on her wrist.

“Wait!” Lapis cries quickly, “Don't leave me alone. What would happen if I get worse while you're away?”

Peridot thinks about that. The thought of Lapis cracking to an irreparable state, or worse fully shattering while she was getting help was not a pleasant thought.

“All right,” Peridot relents. “Let's go together. Here,” Peridot grabs Lapis by the hand, leading the taller gem towards the warp.

Lapis’ heat had moved from her shoulder to her hand. After a while, the contact stopped burning and instead started tingling. Was it Peridot that was doing this to her? Surely, the small gem could feel how warm she was.

Peridot leads them towards the warp, taking them in an instant to Steven's house. The noise alone triggers the desired reaction, bringing attention to the two.

“STEVENPLEASEHELPLAPISISHURTANDNEEDSASSISTANCE!!!” Peridot yells quickly.

Steven's head pops over the loft, gazing at the two farm gems. He didn't understand a word Peridot had said, but was struck by the way Lapis looks.

He hurries down the stairs, grabbing the taller gem and taking her over to the couch hurriedly.

“What happened?” Steven asks concernedly.

“Ugh,” Lapis stains, head pounding as she's pulled away from Peridot. Unlike the previous touches she'd felt from Peridot, Steven's touches hurt her. They felt like a brand searing onto her skin, or a heavy smack on whatever humans got called sunburn. “I don't know… Peridot and I were sitting on the truck watching Camp Pining Hearts and suddenly there was a flash of heat and my gem cracked.”

“Here, let me help,” Steven licks his own hand, rubbing it on Lapis’ gem. Lapis shivers at the slimy contact.

Lapis’ gem reforms, clearing her eyes once more. Peridot rushes over to give her a hug. Lapis notes that the heat was still very prevalent and still very much enjoyable when Peridot was involved.

Just then, Garnet enters from the warp.

“‘Lo,” She waves.

Steven waves Garnet over.

“Garnet, Lapis just had her gem crack and we don't know why! Could you help us?”

“Yes, but I need you to do me a favor, Steven,” Garnet kneels down, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I need you to go into town and buy a jar. Can you handle that?”

“Yes, Garnet,” Steven saluted, “Be right back!” The young boy takes off out the door, running down the stairs.

The three watch until Steven was out of sight.

“So what was the jar for?” Peridot asks, turning back to Garnet. The latter sighs.

“It's a jar for his spit but also it's to make Steven leave,” Garnet states, guarded as ever.

“To make him leave?” Lapis asks, her gut dropping at the explanation.

“Yes,” Garnet nods, “I don't want him to hear about this conversation just yet. In fact, it'd be preferable if he never has to know.”

“So what is it you don't want him to know?” Peridot refires.

Garnet sighs at that question, pursing her lips as she prepares for something she obviously doesn't want to say.

“Lapis is… a special case. She was trapped in the mirror for over five thousand years, and as such, she's missed out on a very important part of gem anatomy.”

Lapis tries to hide her face as she knows what's coming. Peridot didn't have the pleasure.

“Yeah? And what is it?”

“Lapis has missed five thousand years of her heat.” Garnet simply states, factually.

Peridot is taken aback.

“Okay, so what's going to happen to her?”

“Well,” Garnet starts hesitantly, “Because she missed so many heats, this puts a lot of pressure on her gem since she's no longer acclimated to it. If she doesn't get relieved of her needs, she'll crack and crack and crack until she finally shatters. The need accumulated, meaning that it will be a long time before she finally breaks away from it and returns to normal.”

“So? Is that it?” Peridot scoffs, “Then it should be easy enough. One of you can help her out, or she can stay in solitude and take care of it herself. Oh, I also hear humans have services for that,” Peridot lists off the options.

“Yes,” Garnet cuts her off, “But there's another problem with that.” Lapis’ stomach drops yet again as she knows what's coming. “Lapis, would you like to say it?”

Lapis sighs, she knew Garnet would make her confess.

“Yeah, okay,” she relents, then turns to Peridot. “The problem with those options is that I've imprinted, so only the person I've imprinted on can satisfy me.” 

Peridot gasps, covering her mouth.

“B-but,” Peridot stutters, twiddling her fingers. “Jasper is bubbled and corrupted, how are we going to have her assist Lapis?”

Lapis and Garnet both facepalm, the reality of the situation is lost on Peridot's oblivious nature.

“No, Peridot,” Lapis pinches the bridge of her nose, “I didn't imprint on Jasper.”

“Oh,” Peridot visibly relaxes, before returning to concerned, “But then, who are you imprinted to?”

Lapis looks at Peridot, then holds up their joined hands, waving them around.

You could physically hear the gears in Peridot's head turning.

“No, b-but, me?” Peridot asks, looking around for Garnet's help, only to find Garnet nodding.

“But… why me? I'm an era-2, I annoy you, I interrogated you! You hate me!” Peridot pouts. Lapis only feels worse as Peridot makes excuses for why they shouldn't be together.

Garnet sighs.

“Peridot,” she says sternly, “I know it may be weird, but you're the only one who can save Lapis now. If you don't, she'll be shattered by the pressure of her own gem.”

“But-”

“No more, Peridot,” Garnet says, placing what she hopes is a comforting hand on Peridot's shoulder. “You're the only one.”

Peridot sighs.

“All right,” she responds, “What do I have to do?”

Garnet nods. “You must take care of all her needs. You can help her weather this storm. It is going to take a while, but you can do it. I know you can.”

Peridot still seems unsure.

“What if she abuses her power over me?”

“She won't, she won't be able to.”

“What do you mean?” Peridot tilts her head.

“You'll find out,” Garnet chuckles.

Just then, Steven returns, bursting back through the door.

“Okay! I brought the jar! What do we need it for?” Steven questions.

“Okay, Steven,” Garnet says, taking the jar from him and unlidding it. “We need you to slobber into this as much as possible.”

“Oh,” Steven says, disappointed at the anticlimax. “As long as it help.”

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as Steven attempts to fill a jar with as much spit as he can.

Once he finally finished, Garnet sent the two on their way with the jar.

“Have fun you two,” is the last thing Garnet says to them as she flashes a thumbs up.

Lapis scratches her neck as Peridot scowls.

In a flash of light, the two are back at the barn. Peridot hops down from the warp, as Lapis stands on it. The shorter gem turns back to the other.

“Are you coming?” she fires, expectantly.

Lapis snaps out of it, realizing she was staring at Peridot's butt.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Lapis hops down, following Peridot into the barn.

The two lock the barn door behind them, knowing that neither would be leaving any time soon.

“All right,” Peridot sits down on a stool the two used for meep-morps, setting the jar on a table beside her. “What do you need?” Peridot asks, words harsh.

“I don't need anything right now,” Lapis sighs, “But I would like to apologize. I didn't mean for this to happen.”

Peridot sighs in return. “I know, I know. I was just saving myself for the gem I'd imprinted on.” Peridot looks towards the floor and scratches her other arm.

Lapis feels even worse. She would be taking Peridot's virginity, a precious thing for sure.

Gem imprints didn't always go both ways. Sometimes, the love a gem feels is unrequited, as Lapis sees hers for Peridot appears to be. She wants to tell Peridot that she'll be fine, and that Peridot should save herself for her imprintee, but realizes what that would mean for her. Was this really okay?

“I could not take your virginity,” Lapis says, slowly, hoping she'd be able to contain herself while her heat is in full swing. “I could try to satisfy myself using only your other orifices.”

Peridot seems skeptical, but her face lightens a bit at that, relieving some of the tension.

“I'd appreciate that, Lazuli,” Peridot says, slight smile gracing her lips. “What would you like to do in the meantime?”

Lapis hums at the question, unsure of how to answer.

“I mean, we could get naked and try to get a feel each other's bodies,” Lapis suggests.

Peridot looks bashful, rubbing her shoulder.

“Are you sure you want to do this? With me?”

Lapis waves her hand, “If not you then who else? You may have interrogated me and took me back here, but you've changed so much, Peri,” Peridot blushes at the nickname as Lapis continues. “You're so nice to me and caring and concerned about me, you just make me feel so bubbly.” Lapis giggles.

Peridot lets that linger in the air for a while before giving in. “Okay,” Peridot nods, “Let's do it then, and if we have more time, we can watch more Camp Pining Hearts!” She exclaims.

Lapis chuckles at her antics. “Yeah, sounds good.”

The two stare at each other, waiting for the other to make a move first.

“You first, clod!” Peridot cries, embarrassed. Lapis chuckles at the dark blush covering Peridot's face.

Lapis undoes her top, pulling the elastic up and over her head and tossing the fabric down beside her. Peridot eyes her breasts skeptically.

She grasps the right one suddenly, causing Lapis to moan.

“What's with the white stuff?” Peridot asks, pressing her finger into it, discovering it was a liquid.

Lapis is surprised with how little Peridot knew about gem mating biology.

“It's milk,” Lapis says, peering down at her fairly average sized breasts. She pulls a nipple causing a bit to shoot out and onto the floor.

“Wait, so you're a carrier?” Peridot tilts her head. She'd heard of carriers lactating, not sires, but even then, it was only when they were incubating or had just given birth. Lapis shakes her head.

“No, carriers only begin lactating when they incubate. Sires produce right before and while in heat,” Lapis pauses to swallow, “Heat changes sire's and carriers hormones around. Sires produce more testosterone in order to continually mate and recover quickly.”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with your milk?” Peridot takes another drop off Lapis’ breast and licks it, enjoying the sweet flavor.

“It's simple. When two heats aren't matched up for couples yet or when you hire a heat sitter on Homeworld, this is used for a contingency. The milk contains estrogen for the carrier, allowing them to drink it and recover at a similar speed.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” Peridot palms Lapis’ breasts, playing with the squishy sacks of flesh (and currently milk).

“Well,” Lapis tries to swat away Peridot's hands, but somehow they keep ending up back on her bosom. “Would you like to show me yours? Or maybe I should continue?”

Peridot snaps back. “Oh, you're right,” she twiddles her hands, “Sorry. This is just fascinating to me. I'll show you my chest first, then you can play with that if you want.”

Peridot reaches for her suit's straps, undoing one before the other, slowly shimmying her way out of it.

Peridot pulls the garment down over her copious chest, revealing large, soft-looking orbs.

Lapis feels the heat begin to build inside her again. It rages against her, begging for control. She hesitates, reaching her hand out slowly as Peridot looks on, curious.

Lapis’ hand finally meets soft boob flesh. Saying Peridot's breasts were large was an understatement, they were massive. Lapis moved the heavy socks of flesh around just to check its weight, only to be met with heavy resistance.

“Sorry they're a bit unruly,” Peridot supplies, looking pouty.

“No,” Lapis responds slowly,” Don't be, they're perfect.”

Lapis picks Peridot up, setting her on a table they used for meepmorps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment down below with a "+1" and I'll count that as a vote. If you want to just comment normally, that's fine too.


	3. Log Date: 0 45 5 Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Log Date: 0 45 5. The premise is similar to the last chapter's, just with more romance between the two as well as switched roles. Estimated to be at or around 6k when finished.

Log Date 0 45 5: Chapter 3

At the end of the third week, things got more interesting.

Peridot graduated from two to three fingers, as per the usual routine’s pattern. The shorter gem promised Lapis at the end of the week that she would have a surprise for Lapis.

Lapis was glad to get a surprise. Lately, she had increasingly gotten more and more needy. She had taken to masturbating to relieve some of her needs. Since she and Peridot were already at a phase in their relationship where they had seen each other's parts more than enough times, Lapis liked to get off while Peridot was around. She put on a show for her little girlfriend, enjoying the blush that grew on Peridot's face as played with herself. Occasionally, she’d ask Peridot to play with her pussy instead, enjoying the meticulous, yet loving and tender touch of the smaller gem. Peridot had of course been hesitant at first, but the more Lapis asked, the better Peridot got at playing with her. Lapis was eager to return the favor to Peridot as well in any way she could. At this time it had just been felatio, as Peridot was afraid to ask for anything more. Lapis, on the other hand, was planning her own little surprise for her girlfriend today, making her excited just thinking about it.

Speaking of her increased libido, Lapis knew she was getting ready to go into heat. She had heard that human females had a similar cyclical function that prepared their bodies for pregnancy, but that it came with some less than stellar… side effects.

Gems didn’t have those kinds of things. Instead, gems’ heat cycles happened once every year or two, depending on the gem’s place of birth. (Naturally, it followed the cycle of their home planet.) Both heat cycles were marked by increased libido, an increase in body heat (as well as in the heat of the gem’s most precious part), an increase in the gem’s natural pheromones caused by the increased heat they felt, and an amplification of pleasure derived from sex. 

On top of those things, each type of gem experienced heat in different ways. Carriers produced more and thicker vaginal lube to be able to have longer sex sessions. On top of that, this was the only time that carriers could become pregnant, releasing a small geode-like egg that spends its time inside the carrier until it's impregnated or the time is up. Its tough exterior allows for it to survive for longer inside the carrier, with most heats lasting somewhere between 2 weeks and 3 months. Carriers’ breasts swell and their skin becomes softer, substantially for working carriers, not as much for others. Some even begin to produce milk (like Lapis).

For sires, it's a bit different. Their testicles began to produce more, to almost guarantee pregnancy occurs. Sires also produce a natural aphrodisiac in their precum when they enter heat, allowing their partner to experience even more pleasure. Their muscles also tone as their bodies produced a natural steroid to attract potential mates. Finally, the skin around the penis grew thicker, as to not wear away from all the work it would be doing.

It also wasn't uncommon for mates or even close friend groups to sync their heats with each other naturally. The hormones coming off of one partner was enough to begin the process for the other, or even jump start it for friends that hung out for a long time. This leads Lapis to wonder if the Crystal Gems’ heats were synced and, if so, what do they do during that time? Did they confine themselves to their separate rooms? Garnet seemed like the most obvious, but what about Pearl and Amethyst?

Still, Lapis isn't going into heat just yet. She is only in the build up right now. She wonders if Peridot and her would go into it together. The two certainly spent a lot of time in close contact with each other, but Lapis is unsure if it had been long enough to sync up.

Lapis lets out a blissful, yet frustrated sigh, as her hand finds her soaked pussy. She needs Peridot to hurry. She can't take it much longer. She had already undressed, even though she knows Peridot enjoys doing that herself. She’s just so excited! She can't help it!

Lapis stops masturbating as she hears the warp pad go off. She has to stop herself from flying down to grab Peridot quickly, reminding herself that she's severely lacking in the clothes department right now.

The barn door opens and closes as Peridot makes her way inside and scrambles up the ladder to the loft. Peridot is lifted up by slender arms and spun around as Lapis plants kiss after kiss on her face.

They both giggle as Lapis sets Peridot down. Peridot assesses her girlfriend as she’s placed on the ground. Her body was barren, much to Peridot's chagrin, but she had already seen this coming. She knew Lapis was going to go into heat. Most likely it was coming very soon like tomorrow or the next day with how high her libido had risen within the past week.

Peridot sighs frustratedly, not going unnoticed by Lapis.

“Hey,” Lapis says reaching out and forcing Peridot to meet her eyes. “Are you alright?”

Peridot pauses, mulling over whether or not she should tell Lapis. She decides that she should after what she learnt from the time Lapis had left taking the barn with her into space.

“I’m afraid,” Peridot says, biting her lip so hard it bleeds. Well, it would if it could.

“Afraid?” Lapis tilts her head to the side. “Afraid of what?”

Peridot swallows the lump in her throat. “Afraid we might not go into heat together?” Peridot’s voice rose the further into her sentence she got, ending it with more of a question than a statement.

“Peridot,” Lapis falls to her knees so she's eye-level with her mate. She links both hands, intertwining her fingers with Peridot’s. “Even if we go into heat at different times, it’ll be okay.” Lapis says calmly. “I’ll still be here for you afterwards. I swear, we’ll make it through"

Peridot was very comforted by these words. Breathing out a sigh of relief, she fell forward into Lapis’ lap, resting her head on Lapis’ shoulder.

“You’re right,” Peridot sighs, breathing in Lapis’ scent. “I was being a clod.”

“Oh, Peri,” Lapis lovingly chides. “You're not a clod for having feelings. They're important, just like you.” Lapis plants a chaste kiss on Peridot’s cheek.

The two stayed there for a little while, content just being in each other's company.

“I dropped Pumpkin off for a while,” Peridot finally says.

“Oh, what happened?” Lapis asks, running her slender fingers soothingly through Peridot's soft hair.

“Garnet was waiting for me alone as I got there,” Peridot responds, leaning into Lapis’ touch as the taller gem brushed her hair. “She said she knew what was going on and said they'd be willing to take Pumpkin off our hands for the time being. I asked her how long it’d be and she said she didn't know, but to swing by whenever we felt comfortable.”

“Did you ask her about your heat?” Lapis asks eyeing her tiny girlfriend.

Peridot sighs as she realizes that Lapis can see right through her.

“Yes,” Peridot says dejectedly, “She told me not to worry about it right now, and that I should come back and be with you right away.”

“I’m glad she did,” Lapis smiled to herself. After another long pause, Lapis clear her throat. Peridot realizes that her girlfriend was still naked. “Are we ready to go? Not to rush you or anything…”

“No! No,” Peridot quickly exclaims. “Of course we can start. I’m so sorry Lapis!”

“It's fine, Peri,” Lapis smiled down at her small mate with as much affection as possible, which caused said mate to blush fiercely. “It’s worth it for you.”

Lapis picks Peridot up, bridal style, and carries her to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, Lapis adjusts Peridot so that she's sitting in Lapis’ lap. She pulls down one sleeve of Peridot's leotard, followed by the other, slowly revealing her mate’s adorable but sexy body. Lapis finally gets to the point of contention, unseeable and unfeelable through her suit from Homeworld tech Peridot had access to. Lapis takes in the view as she completely derobes Peridot. Peridot tries to cover herself from Lapis’ gaze, but is hilariously unsuccessful due to the member’s massive size.

Reaching down, Lapis encompasses her hand around Peridot's cock, enjoying the rough feel of the edges. Lapis drags her index finger up the length of the member.

“Hard for me already, Peri?” Lapis asks, pleased as punch.

“Ngh, shut up, you clod,” Peridot used her favorite word, but Lapis could tell there was no venom behind it, especially as the smaller girl leans back into her more.

“It’ll be okay,” Lapis states simply, “we’ll take care of that later.” 

_ For now, _ Lapis thinks as she sinks her teeth into Peridot's neck, enjoying the strangled cry of the unsuspecting girl under her. Lapis relaxes her jaw, instead opting to suckle and lick the bruised area.

Peridot turns in her lap. Lapis new that the smaller girl didn't like to be the center of attention when it comes to these things, but Lapis couldn't help it. She wanted to spoil her tiny mate with love and affection.

Peridot's hands find Lapis’ ample breasts, as Peri’s cock head finds its way between her cleavage. Lapis squeezes her breasts together, moving them up and down a bit with her arms, enjoying Peridot's ragged breaths.

She leans down to meet the short gem’s lips, wrapping them in a kiss. Both open their mouths immediately, tongues clashing in an unwinnable battle.

They both pull away panting, going back to the current points of contention on the other's body. Peridot cups Lapis’ breasts with her hands, enjoying the feel of the large things as she played with the blue nipples. Lapis runs her hand over Peridot's cock, wanting so bad to take it into her mouth and taste the appendage.

Lapis changes their position, much to Peridot's temporary chagrin. Pushing Peridot back, but keeping her in her lap, Lapis supports her girlfriend's back with a hand such that she's leaning back, but has easy access to Lapis’ breasts. Lapis got access to what she wants too, as the large cock shoots up, currently pressing in to her right breast.

Lapis wraps her lips around the head of Peridot's dick, swiveling her tongue around the diameter before pushing it deeper into her throat. She hears Peridot moan as Lapis gets further along her length.

Peridot, on the other hand, began to nip and suckle Lapis left nipple, popping it in and out of her mouth with loud pops. After a little while of teasing, Lapis moans around Peridot's cock, eyes gluing shut as something unforeseen happens to her. With another loud moan, Peridot tastes something warm and sweet on her tongue.

Peridot pulls back, inspecting the nipple she was suckling as Lapis removes herself from Peridot's penis to cover her face with her hands.

Lapis was lactating. Peridot had never seen this before. Then again, Peridot didn't really know anything about sex before Lapis, so maybe this was normal? She didn't mind either way.

Starting with new fervor, Peridot begins again on Lapis’ tits, trying to coerce as much of the creamy substance out as she could. Lapis giggles as Peridot excitedly sucks down as much of Lapis’ breast milk as she could.

Lapis returns to the appendage, instantly throating half of Peridot's cock, much to the ecstasy of the other.

Lapis’ tongue finds itself wrapping and licking around the top of Peridot's impressive knot before the taller gem pushes deeper down into Peridot's crotch. After the knot the rest of the length was a piece of cake.

Lapis finds herself staring at Peridot’s filled balls with interest. She reaches a hand out, cupping one of them, gently rubbing it between her fingers sensually, enjoying the surprised squeaks that Peridot is making.

Peridot is close, that much was for sure. She didn't want to finish without warning Lapis, even if she wanted more of Lapis’ delicious breast juice.

Finally getting herself to pull away, Peridot cries to her girlfriend, “Lapis! I’m close!”

With a gentle tug from Lapis at her testicles, Peridot finally reaches her orgasm, cumming deep into Lapis’ throat. This time, unlike other times, Lapis didn't seem to want to come up from the appendage. The taller gem sucks down string after gooey string of cum from Peridot’s cock, enjoying how much there was as it moved and filled her belly. As it came to a close, Lapis pulled off the still-hard dick, admiring her handiwork as the member was free of any excess cum.

After that, Lapis notices her slightly distended stomach, obviously filled due to all of the cum she just drank. In a flash of blue light, it disappears, converted instantly to energy for Lapis’ gem.

Lapis giggles, lifting her mate back up into her lap and cuddling her panting form. “That was so good, Peri.”

“I’m glad you thought so too, because I couldn't agree more,” Peridot says after spending a few moments to catch her breath. “Now, onto the main event.” Peridot's hands find their way, unsurprisingly, onto Lapis’ butt cheeks, pinching and fondling the mounds of flesh to display what she was talking about.

Lapis begrudgingly repositions herself, allowing Peridot full access to her ass. Peridot wastes no time today, starting out by slowly coercing three fingers inside Lapis’ tight ass and pumping them faster and faster inside her. Lapis is really feeling it today. She bucks her hips in unison with Peridot’s thrusts, enjoying how rough Peridot is currently.

Lapis was already built up from Peridot suckling on her breasts, comboed with how rough the small mate was being, Lapis was brought to a swift orgasm.

“Mmmm, Peri!” Lapis moans as she finishes. Peridot, surprises her though. As Lapis squirts, she feels Peridot's tongue lap at her pussy, licking up Lapis’ orgasm.

After Lapis’ orgasm end, she assumes that Peridot would retract her tongue. Lapis squeaks as she feels Peridot's tongue move upwards into her crack.

“Peri?” Lapis curiously glances over her shoulder. “What a--ah!”

Lapis eeks out as she feels Peridot's tongue circle her pucker. Peridot licks the entirety of Lapis’ crack, forcing a moan out from Lapis.

Peridot grins eagerly inwardly as she flexes her… tongue muscles. Peridot returns to the point of contention,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment down below with a "+1" and I'll count that as a vote. If you want to just comment normally, that's fine too.


	4. Weird Gem College Cheating AU Thing(???)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where gems attend Gem College, which functions just like regular college. Also, Lapis and Jasper have a pretty bad relationship and Peridot takes advantage of that. Estimated to be around 10k after all's said and done. Also, definitely the AU I think will be the least popular.

Lapis sighs as she turns of the shower, feeling the remainder of the water run down her body. Grabbing her towel, she begins to dry herself off. She was the last carrier to leave the locker room, so she had the place all to herself. Not that she even wanted to be here: there was something terrifying about being in a school at night when no one was around, even if it was a college.

So she dons her clothes, content with leaving from her night swimming class. The pool at BCU closed its doors at 9:10, and it was 9:06 now.

Lapis picks up her bag and hurries out the door into the pool room. Lapis hears a scuffle as she opens the door. She enters the pool area to Jasper bullying Peridot once again. The jock didn't seem to like Peridot. Maybe it was her mannerisms, or the fact Peridot was the antithesis of Jasper, or maybe Peridot had offended Jasper sometime, but Peridot had been on the receiving end of Jasper's fists more times than Lapis could count, and Lapis had a first-hand show to it most times being Jasper's girlfriend.

Lapis would prefer Jasper not to hurt the short girl, seeing as the Peridot is on the swim team with Lapis, and they had a meet coming up.

Lapis wants to step in before her girlfriend hurt Peridot too much, but as she approaches the scene from the left, she realizes it is too late. Peridot, backing up from Jasper as the taller rears back for a punch, steps over the side of the pool, tumbling backwards into the water.

Jasper laughs at the shorter girl, before turning to address her girlfriend. The smile left her face instantly as she realizes her mistake. The splash Peridot made had Lapis right in its wake. If looks could kill, Jasper would have exploded with the way Lapis was looking at her right now.

“Lapis…” Jasper starts, “I… uh… didn't see you there!”

Lapis doesn't seem to take acceptance to that. If anything, the phrase seems to make Lapis angrier at the sire.

“I'm sorry,” Jasper begins, scratching her neck, “I didn't mean…”

Lapis growls, “You better get out of my sight Jasper, before I do something you'll regret,” Lapis says, shaking a fist at the tall girl.

Jasper just squeaks and quickly retrieves her bag, vacating the premises immediately.

Lapis looks over to the pool in which she realizes she forgot about Peridot. The small blonde was struggling to stay afloat, the heaviness of her clothes weighing her down and threatening to pull her under.

Lapis sighs, reaching over the edge to quickly grab at Peridot's hand. At the feel of something grabbing her, Peridot ceases her thrashing immediately, looking to see who saved her.

She is surprised to see Jasper's girlfriend helping her. Lapis Lazuli doesn't bully her, like Jasper does, but Lapis has seen what Jasper does to her and hasn't stepped in before.

Lapis lifts Peridot out of the water, laying her down on the wet poolside, where Peridot proceeds to cough up a lot of water.

“Thanks…” Peridot says still sputtering.

Lapis only nods, helping the smaller girl to her feet. She begins to walk back to the bathroom to dry off. She's lucky she has dry workout clothes in her bag, but mourns the loss of her hoody with how cold it was outside.

Peridot, likewise, heads to the sire locker room only to be stopped when she finds out it was locked. She gives the door a disdainful look.

Lapis takes pity on the poor girl.

“You coming?” She asks, holding the carrier's locker room open.

Peridot lights up at the question, quickly grabbing her bag from off the floor near the locker room exit and scurrying into the carrier's locker room ahead of Lapis.

The duo head into the locker room. Lapis tosses her bag onto the bench she usually used a bit forcefully, but not enough to break something like her goggles. Peridot shivers as the wind flows through the locker room, as the pool had been nice and warm. The smaller girl sets her bag down on the nearest bench and begins taking dry clothes out.

Lapis starts to strip, taking everything off and stepping into the communal shower area. She takes a shower on the left side, and turns it on, waiting for the water to warm up. She assumed Peridot was going to do the same, until she turned around. Peridot was about to put on her dry clothing, though her shaking stopped her a few times. The small girl also still had her wet undies on.

“Uh, Peridot?” Lapis inquires, “You should really take a warm shower before you do that.”

“Huh?” Peridot seems surprised, she didn't think Lapis would even talk to her. Peridot turns to face the other girl but quickly looks away blushing after she realizes. “Oh, no thanks, I should probably bike home soon.”

“You biked?!” Lapis sounds incredulous. “It was negative five today.”

“Yeah, that's why I should go,” Peridot says still eyeing her dry clothes, “I need to get back before it gets too cold.”

Lapis shakes her head at the small nerd, though the other girl didn't see it.

“No, I won't allow that,” Lapis says, annoyance lacing her voice. “You can ride with me in my Jeep. Now, get in the shower,” Lapis huffs. Lapis had been a captain on the swim team ever since high school. Her coach had expected the captains to be the last people to leave, and would punish you with more laps if you weren't. So if another gem needed a ride, the captains were supposed to provide it.

“It's okay,” came Peridot's soft reply, “I wouldn't want to cause you any problems,” Peridot says grabbing a shirt.

Lapis walks over to the small girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. Peridot turned to look at her, blushing. 

“It wouldn't be a problem,” Lapis says, “But you need to take care of yourself. You could get sick, or catch hypothermia. Get in the shower.”

Lapis returns to her shower, wetting her hair. She hears footsteps behind her followed by the creak of the old water knobs, announcing Peridot's presence.

Lapis turns to thank Peridot for seeing reason and looking after herself, but her words catch in her throat. Lapis, ogling the short sire, can clearly see Peridot is surprisingly buff. Lapis had only seen the shorter girl in baggy hoodies and cargo pants, but Peridot had a six-pack. She wasn't built like Jasper, that was sure: the tall brute was built for football and that means she was built for one quick burst of energy at a time. Peridot's muscles are more slender, elongated. Peridot was built for swimming. Long lasting, drawn out amounts of energy. It made sense now how Peridot was so good at distance swimming. Even Lapis found it hard to keep up with the short girl in her area of expertise. Hell, if she was taller, there is no doubt in Lapis’ mind that Peridot would be able to easily beat her. She was lucky she was on the tall side for a carrier and Peridot was way on the short side for a sire, but Lapis also bemoans the fact she'd never get to see the short girl's true potential come to fruition.

Somewhat more shocking though is Peridot's sirehood. Lapis can only see it from the side right now, but from what she could see, she could tell how big Peridot's dick was. The thing hung down to the short girl's shins, stopping about 7 inches from the ground. From where she stood, Lapis couldn't see the sire's balls, but she knows if they are anything like her dick, they're huge.

Jasper has said that Peridot never showered with the sires and that she always changes in the bathroom stall. Lapis assumed it was always because Peridot didn't want the vulnerability of being naked around Jasper. Maybe Peridot is just self conscious about her body?

Lapis clears her throat and tries again, this simple action causes Peridot to jump, then attempt to cover herself before looking over at Lapis. Lapis laughs at how ineffective it is.

“Thanks for looking out for yourself, Peridot,” Lapis says, still chuckling at Peridot's attempts to cover her sirehood.

“N-no problem,” Peridot responds, finally giving up on covering herself. She figures it’s nothing Lapis hasn't seen before. “You are right, after all. I don't want to get sick and ruin my semester.”

Peridot looks up at Lapis, the biggest mistake of her life. 

Everyone knows how well endowed Lapis is. Hell, the entire sire population of the student body would show up to a swim meet just to see Lapis’ body in a skin-tight suit. Lapis’ breasts look even better when they were exposed. Large, soft-looking, suckable. They hang down to just below where Lapis’ abs start.

Peridot's eyes find the floor again, trying not to think about the figure of a naked Lazuli that was currently being seared into her retinas by her mind. She tried to think about physics (her favorite) to take her mind off the carrier across the room, but every time she’d blink, she'd see Lapis’ breasts. This causes her… member to betray her.

Lapis watches as Peridot's dick begins to harden, growing even more absurdly large than before. Now, she can also see two large orbs hanging down from the underside of Peridot's dick. Lapis allows a devilish smile to show on her face.

Lapis won't lie, she likes the attention her body brings her. She knows that she's one of the reasons that swimming has a big turnout from their school. Lapis knows everyone's eyes were on her, checking her out in her swimsuit, even if it's a one-piece.

Lapis turns back to her shower, pretending to end the conversation they had started. She glances over her shoulder, making sure that Peridot was watching before putting on a show for the short sire. Lapis seductively lets the warm water wash over her, enjoying how Peridot hangs on every drop running down her body. Lapis turns around, shaking her hips, spreading her ass, making sure Peridot could see everything on her. She squeezes her ass and breasts together, as Peridot's eyes bulge at Lapis’ show.

Lapis comes closer to Peridot once more. She wants the small sire to  _ feel _ her, to touch her, to have those needy fingers run over her. She wants Peridot to want her.

“You can touch me, you know,” Lapis states seductively.

“B-” Peridot gulps, “But what about Jasper?”

Lapis scoffs at that. “Our relationship is very strained,” Lapis waives, “Besides, Jasper has cheated on me many times before.”

Lapis isn't lying when she says their relationship is strained. The two gems were constantly at each other's throats, arguing or even coming to blows sometimes. Lapis also didn't like how Jasper took her anger out on others. Bullying was something Lapis had struggled with in the past, and Jasper knows how Lapis feels about it. It riles her up every time she sees Jasper do it.

Lapis is brought back by a soft hand touching her butt. She stiffens at the sudden contact, then she looks over her shoulder to see Peridot guiltily take her hand away from Lapis’ ass.

“Sorry,” Peridot squeaks quickly, “I thought that offer was still open.”

Lapis chuckles at the adorable little sire.

“It is,” Lapis tries to say warmly, “You just surprised me a bit.”

Lapis grabs Peridot's hand and guides it back to her butt cheek, enjoying the look on Peridot's face as she plays with it. Lapis’ cheeks didn't fit in Peridot's hands at all. Her butt was way too big for them to make a dent. Peridot bounces the cheek in her hand, pinches the skin, and gropes it fervently. Peridot squeezes them together, as she had seen Lapis do earlier. Then, she spreads Lapis’ ass, revealing the taller gem's asshole and labia.

Lapis chuckles as Peridot is acting like a kid in a candy shop. Peridot carefully pokes at both of Lapis’ holes just to see how Lapis reacts. Lapis seems to react only with gentle hums, seemingly enjoying herself. Peridot decides just to go for it.

Lapis moans as she feels something soft, wet, and warm run over her asshole. Peridot circles her tongue around Lapis’ tight pucker, reveling in the confused moans of the blue gem above her. Peridot gently pushes her tongue slowly breaching Lapis’ asshole.

Lapis moves up against the wall, pressing her body into it. Lapis couldn't help the curious moans coming from her mouth. No one had ever used her ass before, and Peridot's tongue felt so good brushing up against her asshole.

Peridot's tongue finally pierces the tight sphincter fully, allowing Peridot’s tongue full access to Lapis’ ass. Lapis pushes closer into the wall as Peridot's tongue penetrates her ass fully. Lapis is even more surprised when Peridot's tongue goes deeper and deeper into her anus, Peridot's seemingly unending tongue swirling Lapis’ insides. Lapis moans loudly as Peridot's tongue pushes at the wall separating her vagina and indirectly putting pressure onto Lapis’ g-spot.

Lapis lets out a surprised yelp as Peridot smacks her ass hard.

“Yes, please… more,” Lapis says, wiggling her ass, begging for Peridot to spank her again.

Peridot obliges, smacking Lapis’ butt harder and harder, enjoying the way Lapis’ breath catches each time she does it. Lapis begins to feel the spring in her gut coil tighter and tighter.

Peridot stops spanking in order to work on other things. Peridot’s hand finds Lapis’ drenched slit, dancing over it lightly with her fingers

Peridot presses her thumb against Lapis’ labia, eliciting a needy cry from the blue gem. Peridot rubs the entrance back and forth, but never truly enters Lapis.

Lapis wants more, she needs more. She pushes her hips in and out in tandem with Peridot's tongue, trying her best to get some relief, any relief for the coiling spring in her stomach.

Peridot seems to take note of Lapis’ growing neediness. She doubles her efforts, speeding up the process, but making sure to keep Lapis just on the razor's edge.

“Peridot, please,” Lapis let's out between breathy moans. “I'm begging you.”

Peridot retracts her tongue, much to Lapis’ chagrin. She swallows to speak.

“Then beg.”

Lapis gasps, then pouts at how mean Peridot was being.

“Please, please, please, pleasepleaseplease, let me cum!” Lapis cries pushing her hips out again, trying to find something to quell the growing need in her loins.

Peridot obliges, penetrating Lapis’ ass once again with her long tongue. Her hand working on Lapis’ pussy once again, but this time she finds Lapis’ clit, playing with the sensitive button, causing Lapis to see white.

Lapis screams her arrival, legs trembling as she almost falls. Peridot saves her from that fate though as a strong arm wraps around her calves. Peridot doesn't stop her work. She milks Lapis through her orgasm, retracting her tongue and gently rubbing Lapis’ clit and sucking up the juices that flow from Lapis’ orgasm.

Peridot pulls back, suddenly aware of what she's done.

“I'm so sorry, Lapis,” Peridot looks away, shuffling her hands together. “I got carried away. I didn't mean to assault you like--”

Peridot's cut off by the soft lips of Lapis. Tongues dance as Lapis gets a chance to taste herself on Peridot's tongue, and Peridot gets the pleasure of enjoying herself, at least for a bit longer.

The two separate, but not for long. They're on each other, grinding and humping, enjoying the warmth the other brought.

They both resist their urges. Peridot resists the urge to pick Lapis up and fuck her mercilessly into the wall. Lapis ignores the urge to push Peridot to the floor and take that massive pleasure rod for herself.

Lapis brushes a hand under Peridot's chin, forcing the shorter girl to look up at her.

“Why don't we take this somewhere… a little more private.” Lapis sends the last part quietly sailing into Peridot's ear. A quiet invitation to continue where they left off.

“Lead the way,” Peridot replies, almost instantly.

Lapis leads the pair out of the shower, motioning for Peridot to get dressed. It takes all of Peridot's mental fortitude to not hotdog Lapis’ fat ass and start into a long bout of sex in an uncomfortable locker room. She figures they're going to head to Lapis’ apartment anyways, she just needs to be patient and then she won't get the pain of having to fuck a carrier on a lego-inspired floor.

The two dress rather quickly, both eager to get to the next stage of their journey.

“Do you have your license?” Lapis asks, seemingly out of the blue as she lead Peridot to what Peridot assumed was the girl's car.

“Yeah, what about it?” Peridot asks confused.

Lapis only flashes a toothy grin, handing the shorter girl the keys. Peridot guessed she was driving then.

The two hop into Lapis’ blue, beat up Jeep, buckling into the car, and placing Peridot's bike haphazardly into the trunk. Peridot turns it on, as Lapis plays with her phone. Peridot grumbles silently to herself. She didn't understand why she had to be the one to drive.

Lapis sets the phone down in the center console, revealing the fact she was fiddling with her GPS. Peridot doesn't understand why until she feels something tugging on the zipper of her baggy pants.

Lapis reveals her erection to the night air, pulling it towards herself, out of Peridot's way. She kisses the tip gently, pouting as Peridot doesn't even gasp from the contact. Lapis licks around the base of the head, circling it with her tongue before placing the tip between her lips. She sticks her tongue out, gently parsing its way into the urethra as Peridot shivers from the motion. Lapis, happy she got a reaction out of the occupied girl, finally starts her work.

Her lips wrap around the tip of Peridot's dick. The thickness of Peridot's cock, unnoticed until now, was divine. It was problematic when trying to fit it down her throat, but Lapis knows when this monster gets inside her, she won't stand a chance.

Lapis does the only thing she can do with such a monster. She goes little by little, slowly stuffing inch after inch down. Her cheeks bulge from the length, slobber running down from her open mouth down Peridot's shaft.

Peridot looks down at Lapis, slowly but surely, working Peridot's length into her mouth. Vulgar chokes and gags coming from Lapis’ mouth as she attempts to fit Peridot's entire cock down her throat.

Peridot's eyes find the road again, just in time to see a cop, coming up in the distance. Peridot looks down to Lapis, who was only a fourth of the way down on her shaft. Peridot thinks fast, doing the only thing she has enough time for.

She pushes Lapis’ head all the way down her cock suddenly. The other girl tries to say something, but it just comes out as squealing.

Lapis’ squeals turn into moans as she feels how deep the dick was inside her. It’s breaching her stomach, filling Lapis’ esophagus all the way down. Peridot holds her there, no doubt trying to make Lapis get used to the lengthy member as fast as possible.

Peridot sighs as they pass the cop. They thankfully didn't seem to draw the cop's attention.

She glances back down at Lapis, enjoying how warm her cock was submerged in its entirety by Lapis throat. Lapis herself had tears falling from her eyes, but the blue gem seemed to be in heaven.

Peridot grabs her head, pulling her up to about a third of her length then thrusting her back down to the hilt, saliva pooling as it drips from Lapis’ mouth down onto Peridot's pelvis.

Lapis hums cheerily as she's face-fucked by the nerd driving, enjoying how rough Peridot was being now as she forced Lapis to throat her cock over and over.

All too soon, they arrived at Lapis’ apartment. Peridot pulls into the driveway and kills the engine, not quite content with Lapis just yet.

Unbuckling, she steps over the center console to Lapis’ side of the car, still connected by her cock. She pushes Lapis so her legs hang over the console into the driver's seat, and her head rests against the passenger arm rest.

She quickly hilts her length into Lapis’ throat over and over, mercilessly shoving her length down Lapis’ esophagus. Peridot sighs in delight as Lapis’ choking and gagging increasing as Peridot roughly rammed her dick down her throat.

Peridot grinds the base of her dick against Lapis’ mouth, announcing her closeness. Peridot pulls her length back up Lapis’ throat so the tip of her cock rests in Lapis’ mouth. Suddenly, it's as if a faucet is turned on.

A torrent of cum fills Lapis’ cheeks as she struggles to swallow it quickly as it comes. It was much thicker than Jasper's. It sticks to her throat and tastes delicious as a lemon-lime drink. If Jasper's was like soda, then Peridot's cum was a thick syrup.

Lapis concentrates on swallowing to the best of her ability. Cum floods her stomach, filling out her form as string after sticky string rushes into her mouth. 

Finally, after several minutes, Peridot's cum stops flowing. She hilts her dick once more down Lapis’ esophagus with a curt, “Clean this,” as she slowly pulls her dick out of Lapis, enjoying watching the gem beneath her lick up the last strands of cum on her cock.

Lapis is filled to the brim with cum. Her stomach, once adorned with her abs, extends out, making her look pregnant. Her head spins, as she groans and attempts to get up from her position, only to find herself struggling.

Peridot bites her lip at Lapis’ form, admiring her own work. Peridot unbuckles Lapis, putting away her still hard cock before opening the door. She picks Lapis up, politely asking for the inflated gem's keys as she walks them into Lapis’ apartment.

Peridot sets her down to unlock the door, but picks her back up once they're in.

“Bedroom, couch, shower?” Peridot asks, holding Lapis I'm the entryway, waiting for directions.

“Let's do it on the couch,” Lapis finally gets out through heavy breaths.

Peridot takes them over to a simple blue couch, where she sets Lapis down gently, the latter was still breathing heavily.

“Hey,” Peridot touches Lapis’ face. “Are you gonna be okay? We don't have to if you want, we could just chill.”

“No,” Lapis says quickly. “I'm okay, it's just this,” she motions to her belly, “weighs me down and makes it hard to move. Just give me a minute here.”

Peridot, content with that answer, begins to take off her clothes. Lapis bit her lip when she got to her pants and once again got to see the massive dick contained within.

Once Peridot is fully naked, she does something Lapis isn't expecting.

She lays down on top of Lapis. She jiggles the girls big belly, enjoying the way it shook. It was unfortunate Lapis was still clothed elsewhere, otherwise her big breasts would be on the table.

“Peridot what--” Lapis is cut off when soft lips meet her own. Peridot gently kisses Lapis with her mouth closed, contrary to the fast, raw, lust filled way she was fucking Lapis before.

She stays there for a few seconds, basking in Lapis’ gentle lips on hers before pulling back. Peridot slides off Lapis to the back of the couch and then wraps her arms around the bigger gem, spooning her.

“You're beautiful,” Peridot says into her ear huskily. Lapis shudders at that, as Peridot nuzzles into her neck. Lapis likes being complimented, but her and Jasper's relationship mainly just involved angry sex and abuse, so compliments were out the window. At least, meaningful compliments were.

Peridot peppers kisses up and down Lapis’ jawline. Gentle hands trail up and down her stomach, making shapes and calming Lapis down. Lapis snuggles deeper into Peridot's hold, enjoying the attention. 

Peridot's hands start to wander to lewder places. Fingers rubbing at her clothed box, squeezing her ass, or pinching her nipples through the tight sports bra Lapis had on.

Finally, a hard bite comes to Lapis’ shoulder, causing her to squeal. Peridot licks the area as a condolence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment down below with a "+1" and I'll count that as a vote. If you want to just comment normally, that's fine too.


	5. Intersex AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A college AU where Peridot is intersex. Unsure about whether or not this one is offensive or not so I put it on the back burner. Estimated to be at 4k when finished.

Peridot grumbles as she walks out of her theater history class.

She couldn't believe of all the people in the 78 person class, she got stuck with the one, insufferable clod she'd hated.

She gets shoulder-checked from behind as she makes it into the main hallway outside the theater classroom. Gazing up, she sees the icy blue eyes of said clod.

Lapis Lazuli gives her a wicked smile, before taking off further into the hallway, with a "watch out, nerd."

_ And here I thought bullies wouldn't make it to college, _ Peridot lamented to herself.

Peridot had been attending Beach City University for the better half of 2 years. For a while, it seemed that college would be a breeze.

Then, this semester showed up.

Peridot had neglected signing up for classes until the last minute, a mistake she would later come to regret. As a result of her negligence, she had to take some classes that would still count toward her graduation, but didn't necessarily have to do with her major.

In came theater history. Although the best of the art histories everyone was required to take for some reason (Peridot rolls her eyes at the thought), it caused Peridot nothing but anguish.

Lapis Lazuli had been a thorn in her side since day one of the class. The two had even spent the same time there, they'd just never met because of having such different majors, and Peridot would like to go back in time to keep it that way.

Lapis was, of course, a theater major. She had performed in more plays than Peridot had seen. And she would always one-up Peridot. 

Peridot has a hard time understanding hidden meanings behind things, but strived for academic success. This lead to more than just a few subpar answers given to her teacher, all of which were swiftly swooped up by Lapis.

She would've been fine just to sweep it under the rug as just a subject she couldn't fully grasp, and she did. Up until recently.

Their teacher just had the brilliant idea to group them together for their final project.

Peridot tried to object, but Lapis cupped her hand over her mouth, keeping Peridot quiet while the teacher announced other pairings.

Resigning herself to this fate, Peridot agreed to all the demands Lapis made for them. She had to.

Peridot kept to herself. She had ever since middle school. It wasn't out of disliking people or being introverted, it was out of necessity.

Peridot had discovered in the midst of middle school that she had developed a bit different than other girls.

It wasn't major. Hell, she didn't even remember how or what day it happened. One day, she just woke up with a penis where her vagina used to be.

Peridot didn't really know what to do. She began panicking when she finally realized what she was looking at.

Her mom tried to take her to doctors and physicians, but they weren't very helpful. They couldn't undo what was done without extensive surgery.

In the end, her mother told her not to worry about it.

But Peridot couldn't help it.

Every so often, Peridot would catch a glimpse of it. She would long for it to go back to the way it used to be.

Small glimpses in the mirror after showering or the occasional morning wood were enough to ruin her day.

It wasn't like Peridot hadn't explored herself sexually either though. She just preferred not to think about herself when she did.

She had grown ashamed of her body. Ashamed of seeing it, even alone. Ashamed of showing it in public. Even ashamed of the idea of being discovered.

Then, it happened one day. Lapis and Peridot lived on the same floor of their dorm, though Peridot did live alone.

Peridot preferred to use the showers late at night as to not be potentially discovered.

She stepped out of the shower stall only to run into a naked Lazuli, who was getting ready to go into another shower stall, towel draped across her shoulders. She had run straight into the side of Lapis' breast, to which she was at eye-level with. She quickly prepared a harsh remark before it died on her tongue.

Peridot gawked at Lapis' beautiful body, heat rising to her cheeks. Then, a cold chill ran down her spine as she felt heat rushing to somewhere else too.

Lapis peered down, taking clear notice of the rising bulge coming from under Peridot's towel.

Lapis looks to Peridot with an emotion Peridot was unable to place, before reaching down to grab at Peridot's towel.

Holding her towel in place and quickly grabbing at her things, Peridot rushes out of the restroom, beelining for her dorm room's safety. Ever since that day, Lapis had become more bold with her teasing.

Now, she was forced to face Lapis head-on. Peridot didn't know if she could handle it. She was honestly surprised that Lapis hadn't told everyone, with the way the other girl treated her.

Lapis demanded the two meet in Peridot's dorm, something about a nosy, purple-haired roommate of hers.

She also demanded a few hours to "get to know each other" as the bluenette had put it.

Peridot scoffed at the ridiculous notion that they'd be getting to know each other. Lapis probably just wanted to extort her.

Peridot sighs, heading back to her dorm. If Lapis was going to come over, she'd need to clean up.

Peridot drops her backpack on the floor and begins picking up dirty clothes to put in her hamper.

As she cleans, she finds her mind wandering back to the day Lapis discovered her secret. Unfortunately, her mind lands on the subject of Lapis' body.

Lapis' breasts were large and soft if the impact with them were anything for Peridot to go by. Her pussy had also been on full display that night. Peridot envied Lapis' body, wishing she could look like the bluenette.

Peridot becomes uncomfortable as her pants seem to grow too tight. She looks down begrudgingly to see the reason why.

Peridot looks at her phone clock to see the time, bemoaning her bad luck when it read 5:45, fifteen minutes before Lapis was supposed to get here.

Still, with the stress of dealing with Lazuli at the forefront of her mind, Peridot drops her jeans to the floor, her boxers follow swiftly.

She strokes her cock to the memory of Lapis' body. Something she'd hate to admit she's done more than once.

Peridot pulls out some lube from underneath her mattress, generously applying it over the length of her shaft, before returning to jerking it.

The lube helped her go quicker. Even if it still took a while, Peridot was sure she could finish in under fifty minutes.

Peridot's stopped dead in her tracks by a few swift knocks on the door. She looks at her phone. Lapis was ten minutes early.

Peridot sighs harshly then says, "Gimme a sec." 

Pulling on her pants, she answers the door, confirming her suspicions. Lapis Lazuli stood, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, nerd," came her curt greeting. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything." Lapis gives her a smug smile, indicating that she definitely knows she did.

Peridot decides to play it off.

"Nope, c'mon in," Peridot holds open the door to welcome Lapis, then quietly murmurs to herself, "Let's get this over with."

Peridot notes that Lapis is well dressed for a project meeting. She wore a spotless white shirt with a low hanging neckline that was freshly ironed with an all black cardigan over it. She paired it with a pair of black dress pants and a black pair of stilettos. To top it all off, she wore a choker.

"You look… nice?" Peridot settles on, making sure the question is emphasized to better convey her meaning.

"I prefer to dress the part for my performances and rehearsals. It really gets me into character." Lapis explains offhandedly.

The taller girl looks around the room, taking in Peridot's belongings and style. Peridot doesn't really know how much there is to see. Lapis lives on the same floor of her dorm, so the two rooms aren't that different.

Lapis' eyes seem to light up as she glances around the room, before her look of neutrality replaces it again.

"I love the way you've decorated your room. It's very you." Lapis says.

Peridot doesn't know if she should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Uh, thanks, I think."

"No prob, nerd." Lapis says, more chipper than Peridot was expecting.

Lapis bears a large, genuine smile to Peridot, which causes the shorter to blush.

"Whatever, let's just get started," Peridot looks away quickly.

"All right!" 

The two clear an area on Peridot's rug to make it easier to add movement to the scene.

They run through the motions of their scene, Lapis begins moving, trying to make it seem real. See what works and what doesn't. Peridot is more focused on learning the script.

The part Lapis had picked was an argument. The two characters were yelling at each other, but it was pretty obvious from the dialogue that it all was from a place of love. The two would act standoffish towards each other, but it was clear as day that they liked each other.

Lapis pulls Peridot towards her. They'd gotten to the part where the conversation became more tender, worry poking through both characters' facades. Lapis set Peridot up just the way so she could put a hand on Peridot's shoulder, then turn her to make her face Lapis.

The two drew in close to each other, gently apologizing and saying sweet nothings to each other.

Lapis pulls Peridot close to her, then, she leans in and kisses Peridot's lips.

Peridot is in awe. Lapis was really kissing her. She thought they were just gonna fake it, but here they were.

Lapis' lips were soft and warm. She tasted faintly of cherries. After a few seconds, Peridot realizes she should prolly be kissing back and not just stand there, dumbfounded.

Peridot leans her weight into Lapis, resting her arms on Lapis' shoulders. She mimicks Lapis' own movements as they kiss, unsure just how to since this was her first.

Lapis nibbles at Peridot's bottom lip, causing the short girl to moan into the kiss. With Peridot's mouth open, Lapis takes the opportunity to push her tongue into Peridot's mouth.

Peridot is surprised when Lapis' tongue enters her mouth, exploring all the cracks and crevices contained within.

Peridot whimpers softly. Lapis had stolen her first kiss, a thought that should have made her mad, but yet, she finds herself enjoying the kisses. If Lapis wanted to kiss her over and over again, she'd happily agree.

Lapis pulls back for oxygen, but stays the same distance from Peridot. Very carefully, she lifts the short girl, placing her on top of her bed so that they were eye level.

Lapis presses her forehead against Peridot's, both still panting.

Peridot couldn't figure out what Lazuli wanted. She was kissing her, being close to her, and rubbing all over her. Did Lapis like her? Then what was all that teasing for? 

Their eyes meet. Lapis sees uncertainty in Peridot's eyes, something she wants to squash quickly.

Peridot sees something she can't quite place in Lapis' eyes. It isn't love or admiration. It's gentle and soft, filled with hope. Peridot realizes it's adoration. She blushes.

"Well, I hope that clears things up for you," Lapis says, she sits beside Peridot, leaning the shorter girl's head on her shoulder.

It did. Lapis was obviously very serious about this.

Lapis idly runs a hand through Peridot's hair, which causes Peridot to purr softly. This in turn causes Lapis to snort at the adorable noise.

"You're so cute, Peridot," Lapis says, still laughing.

Peridot pouts, her cheeks puffing out. "...am not." She says quietly.

"You really are," Lapis smiles serenely at her, practically glowing.

Lapis pushes Peridot back onto the bed gently, then, straddles her hips. Next thing Peridot knows, she's got a face full of Lapis' cleavage.

Lapis pushes her boobs together, rubbing them up and down Peridot's face. From this distance, Peridot can tell Lapis isn't wearing a bra.

Though Peridot is in heaven as Lapis rubs her boobs up and down her face, she was determined not to let Lapis have the upper hand in teasing anymore.

Peridot's hand snakes down Lapis' pants. Lapis gasps suddenly as she feels the cold appendage touch her labia, pulling aside her panties.

Peridot quickly rubs her index and middle fingers back and forth over Lapis' clit, causing the taller girl to collapse onto the bed with Peridot underneath her.

Peridot notes how sensitive Lapis is. The other girl couldn't even focus on what she was trying to do. Lapis just thrusts her hips forward, trying to get some sweet relief.

Peridot flips them over so she's on top, her hand never leaving Lapis' panties. With her free hand, Peridot undoes Lapis' pants, dropping the offending article to the floor.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment down below with a "+1" and I'll count that as a vote. If you want to just comment normally, that's fine too.


	6. Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot finds herself parched during the night. This one is supposed to be a joke, but a sexy joke at that.

The moon was high in the sky above the barn. Two residents within were sleeping peacefully. The third was working with supplies she had for a new morp.

Peridot paces near the scrap pile, eyeing it meticulously, searching for pieces she could use.

She finds a piece of thin metal pipe bent at a sharp angle. Hastily snatching it up, she fastens it onto the base of her morp with some 'duck tape'. (She didn't know what ducks had to do with tape. Maybe it was the sound it made when you pulled it off the roll.)

Peridot stands back, allowing a feeling of accomplishment to swell inside her. Her morp was really coming along. Now all she needs are some chemicals to make it glow.

Peridot wipes a bit of sweat off her brow in the hot summer air. Even at night she wasn't safe from the sweltering heat. She suddenly wishes she'd picked up the sleeping habit when Lapis did. At least then she could escape the heat, even for just a little while.

Then, Peridot felt something odd. Something she'd never felt before.

A dry, scratchy feeling at the back of her throat.

Peridot quietly clears her throat in a vain attempt to shake the feeling off.

This proves unsuccessful.

Peridot exits the barn, trying not to disturb the others that dwelled within. She clears her throat more forcefully. When that proves unsuccessful, she begins coughing.

Peridot lets out a groan, frustration coursing through her.

She peers over at the smaller-than-average lake and feels something weird.

A desire to have a liquid running over her throat.

She peers to the lake, about to lean down and drink from it, but then shakes her head. She knew how unsanitary it was to drink from water that was touching the ground.

Peridot has an epiphany.

Lapis could probably get some fresh water for her. She could use a cloud or create it from the moisture in the air or something.

As soon as the thought arises, it's shot down by her as well. Lapis was asleep, and it would be hours before the other girl woke up.

She could try to go down to one of those human stores.

No. It was too late for any of those.

Peridot had exhausted all of her options. She agonizes over the potential of having to wake Lapis up before it occurs to her.

Lapis has water wings. But her powers only allow her to manipulate water, as far as Peridot knows. Therefore, Lapis had to store the water in her wings somewhere on her person.

Peridot thinks she even knows where.

Peridot sneaks into the barn, closing the large door up behind her. Tiptoeing over to Lapis' hammock, she peers at the blue girl, bathed perfectly in the subtle moonlight that streamed down from a hole in the ceiling.

Undoubtedly, she was beautiful.

Peridot shakes that lingering thought from her mind. She gingerly approaches Lapis' side, eyeing the area in question.

Lapis' bosom is incredibly large. Her chest pads extend out much further than any other gem, and they're very round and full looking.

Peridot would bet her Camp Pining Hearts DVDs that she stores the water for her wings there.

Peridot wasn't really familiar with Lapis' anatomy. Or even hers for that matter. She was trying to think of a time she'd even been 'naked', as humans called it.

Peridot gently pulls up Lapis' top, careful not to disturb the sleeping gem. She takes in the sight of Lapis' engorged breasts, admiring the beauty of the large spheres.

Peridot is thankful there seems to be a hole to the inside of Lapis' breasts. A dark blue circle with a nub in the center stands out, even in the low light.

Those must be how Lapis stores her water.

Peridot lightly taps at Lapis' breasts, gauging Lapis' sleeping reactions. Peridot was lucky Lapis was a heavy sleeper.

Peridot leans down, a sweet aroma catches her nose as she does.

She presses her mouth against Lapis' breast nub, gently licking at the dark blue flesh. She continues attempting to lick, but it doesn't get her anywhere.

Peridot pulls back. Maybe she was wrong? Maybe Lapis doesn't store her water in her chest pads?

The back of her throat burns intensely, urging her back to Lapis' breast for another attempt.

Peridot takes the now hardened flesh into her mouth and instead begins to suck.

Peridot is shocked when something warm and sweet trickles into her mouth.

The first few drops on her tongue send Peridot into a fervor. It was delicious! Sweet and creamy!

Then she becomes disappointed by how little was making its way into her mouth.

Peridot pushes at the heavy flesh of Lapis' breasts, attempting to force more out and into her mouth. She massages it, she primes it, she tries to get it to work, but to no avail.

Peridot almost cries out in frustration, but then remembers the position she's in. The feeling in her throat demands more and this puny trickle certainly wasn't going to cut it.

Peridot tries everything she can think of to get it to activate, but nothing happens.

Peridot continues to suck out piddly amounts of this creamy water in the meantime, trying to think of a way to get it to come out faster.

It hits her. She could use that area.

Peridot's hands wander down Lapis' bare midriff with care, falling on either side of Lapis' skirt. Very gently pulling it down, she inches towards Lapis' knees, stopping when Lapis' nethers were in view.

Peridot wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn't this.

Where Peridot's rod would be, Lapis seems to instead have a port. Two deep blue lips peek out from the crevice. Peridot stares at it like the first time she saw a human toilet.

Very carefully, she twirls her fingers over the entrance. This causes Lapis to stir a bit, breath catching in her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment down below with a "+1" and I'll count that as a vote. If you want to just comment normally, that's fine too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment down below with a "+1" and I'll count that as a vote. If you want to just comment normally, that's fine too.


End file.
